


Denizens of Darkness

by Knight_Adaar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Original Universe, Sorcerers, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Adaar/pseuds/Knight_Adaar
Summary: Bumping back at things in the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An original work that I first wrote about 8 years ago. Feel free to leave criticisms down below

Dillan was young, at least in his new life. Barely a few years into his life of shadows, he had been turned into darkness by a raven-haired vixen with a problem with men. Being a vampire wasn't glorious. He wasn't charming and dashing all of a sudden. Almost all of the changes from being turned where on the inside, on what his body craved. Certainly, he was faster than any human and stronger than most of them. The Change didn't even make him that harder to kill by anything or anyone. He didn't heal fast unless he had feed within the hour. By far the greatest change of it all was his immortality. And the only thing that any legend or myth got right was the thirst. It burned through his neck like liquid fire, begging for the liquid rubies that lied beneath every human's neck.

Why does it burn even more when I see a pretty girl? There was a homeless girl sitting in the mouth of an alleyway. It was in the middle of summer so there was still enough people around that taking her straight on from the street would promote problems. Lucky enough for him though, there was a back entrance to that alley. He took his time strolling around. Let his mind wander as he thought about what the blood would taste like. How it would feel as his body grew in strength, while he gorged himself on the blood. He always felt higher then anything had taken him before while he feeds. He might not have been a god all the time, but when he feeds, he certainly thought he was. He crept up behind the girl, sure that he was quite enough to take her by surprise. He was the surprised one when she caught him by the throat, picking him just an inch or so from the ground. She pushed herself against his chest, letting his throat fill back up with air as she pushed him into the started to make him scramble away from her, trying to run before she got those hands back on him.

"You're pathetic. Not even a proper kill to waste my time over," she hissed as her foot came down on his ankle, crushing every bone in it and shattering the bottom of his leg. The pale white shards shot through muscle and flesh, burning more than his thirst. Blood flowed on the ground of that dirty alley, but not the blood he craved for. A well-placed kick into his stomach lifted him off of the dirt and into the side of a building, making ribs crack like old twigs against the wall. The last thing he saw was the flash of silver as a knife swept across his neck, slashing through everything, bouncing off the vertebrae buried in the back of it all. The girl just sighed as she wiped the knife off against his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Clapping rang through the alley. A man in a long coat of black leather smiled at the girl as she whipped herself to look at the newcomer. "Quite nicely done if I say so myself." He took a step and appeared crouching next to the slain vampire. "He was quite young, and what I like to call a Smoke." He stood showing his hands to be empty to the girl. "I'm not here to harm you. As you saw, I'm fast enough to do so if I wished. Instead, I want to offer you a home. You look like your only meal are vermin that you kill." He gave a small kick against the new corpse, "Not including trash like this." He started to sit, and did so, looking like he was sitting on nothing more than air itself. He motioned to the girl like offering a seat of her own.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked, staring at the strange man. As far as she could tell, he was wearing nothing but black leather. It made the alabaster of his skin almost shine. He gave a half smile. It sent chills through her body, and his eyes seemed to grow cold and angry. 

"It matters not who I am," with a short flick of his finger, she felt her self pushed into a sitting position. Her backside met what could only be described as hard. It was like sitting on stone or metal.

"But what you are." She grimaced as he finished the last part, as a fear that dwelt deep in her stirred again. That maybe he was like so many of the things that she had killed, something inhuman. He smiled, and it was the complete opposite of the last one, filled with what seemed to be honest happiness. "You aren't human. I am not sure I would call you a monster." He stood, and her ass fell to the ground when he did so. A leather-clad hand was stuck out in her face. 

"You always this clumsy?" His voice sounded genuine. As if she should have been ready for whatever invisible force that had been there to have disappeared. She took the offer, being pulled up and feeling like a rag doll. Whatever he was, he had the strength to effortless pull her up from the dirty alley ground.

"Now, you asked who I was, my name is Alistar. I am many many years old, and in the business of selling protection." He looped his arm through hers, and looked her up and down, and gave a small frown. "And you are a mess. Let me help." He snapped his free hand, and she felt a warm breeze go over her and it felt like all the grim and dirt left her body, and like she had more clothes on as well. Looking down at herself, she stared at the new wardrobe that was now covering her. She was in what appeared to be a satin corset, laced over a silk shirt, and had riding boots that gleamed with a fresh shine in the dim street light that reached into the gloomy alleyway. "There, much more proper for a dangerous lady as your self. Now your name miss?" She tried to speak, but her voice was only a squeak. The damn thing around her waist made it nearly impossible to speak without filling her lungs first. It was a new sensation she was not fond of. 

"You can call me Katherine." She was breathless after just that short sentence, but she got it all out. "Well then, your about to find that a new family is heading your way." With a flourish of his hand, a cane was in his hand, with a purple gem the size of his eye was in his hand. The rest of it, was, of course, black. He set out at a fast pace, pulling Katherine along with him, "Indeed you will find many things will be changing for you soon."


	3. chapter 3

He leads Katherine out into the street, walking at a brisk and fast pace, his cane hitting the ground with a loud, sharp snap. It almost sounded like she could hear screams on the soft wind every time that it touched the asphalt. He brought her to the oldest looking car on the street. Not to say that was in bad condition, but just the style of it let you know that it was old. It looked like what you expect some English butler to drive, from the 1930s. The skeletal man opened the door up to her, and she looked up at him and stated, quite coldly, "I live on the streets, and you expect me to drive to your home?" Alistar gave a quiet chuckle, and pointed to the right side of the car with the end of his cane, "If you look to your right, you can see that I will be driving my dear Katherine. I am English if you had not noticed. We drive on the right side of the car, left side of the road."

Without another word she sat down in the car, hoping to at least find a seat belt to wear. When she looked over, Alistar was already sitting, and for the life of her, she didn't remember hearing his door open or close. He gave a wink, and as soon as his hands gripped the steering wheel the engine started to run. "What kind of car is this exactly?"

"This is an English classic, a Lagonda Tourer 1931." He pulled out into the road, and into the wrong lane. "ALISTAR, THIS IS AMERICA WE DRIVE ON THE RIGHT-HAND SIDE!" Katherine tried to brace herself for the collision with the oncoming car. Instead of swerving to avoid it, he gave a bone-chilling laugh and revved the engine, speeding into the car. She closed her eyes, waiting for her life to end with her flying out of the windshield, but it never came. Looking over at her new companion still laughing, "I love doing that to the new recruits." She leaned back, trying to slouch into the seat, but found that the wretched corset kept her from that liberty as well. She huffed and started to fumble at her back to try and get the damn thing off.

"There are not any laces on it. If you want it off you will have to ask nicely." Alistar looked over at her, a grin stretching from ear to ear as he watched her try and find a seam to get it off of her. After a few minutes of struggle, she sighed in defeat. "Alistar, would you please take the corset off for me?" Katherine's teeth ground on each other as she growled out that sentence. Alistar gave another one of his deep chuckles, and just waved at her, and she found that the corset was gone with in the same second. "Thank you." She proceed to slouch against the seat. "Miss Katherine, I must advise against sitting so, it is not good for your back." He pointed a finger at her, and she was once again sitting as straight as a board, feeling as if her torso was encased once again. With venom rich in her voice, she spat at the man, "So what exactly do you want with me?"

"I'm glad you asked. Like I before mentioned, I am in the business of selling protection. My services are employed both by humans and what you refer to as monsters." He pointed a finger at her lips, sealing them shut before she could utter a word. "Now before you go and accuse me of helping evil or other such nonsense, there is no such thing as God, as recognized by most of the world. Good and Evil do not exist in this world. There is life, death, and everything in between. If anything lays beyond is none of my concern. I have been around long enough to know that. Whether it may matter to you one day or not is another question." 

He dropped his finger, and she could once again part her lips. "You still have not told me what I have to do with any of that. Or your business, more importantly, it would seem." He nodded and pointed out of the window, "I will explain that when we are inside my home. I find that many of you Americans are fascinated with it."

Katherine looked out to see that they were parked in front of an old red brick building. It had to be what was easily over a 200-foot tall tower attached to it. "You live in a...in a church?" She looked over at the strange man, sure that he would start to sizzle as soon as he set foot off of the sidewalk. "It is not a church, It is the Westminster Cathedral. And to be precise, I live atop the tower." He pointed to the huge tower. It was basked in a bright orange glow as the sun seemed to rise next to the tower. Alistar was already halfway to the tower, and she had to jog to catch back up to him. 

"I'm going to guess that you're a magician of some kind. That you use magic to get us across an ocean in less than an hour it would seem."

Alistar looked down at her, "I'm hurt, you think it took me an hour to get here? Please, I was taking it slow and it still only took 5 minutes tops." He walked over to the tower and pressed his cane against the stone wall, and it sank into the red brick, and when he turned it, it sounded like a lock clicking open. Pulling his cane back out, a section of the wall turned inward, revealing a small room with elevator doors, and what looked like a wrought iron spiral staircase going straight up. Katherine looked up but only saw it going off into the dark. "I installed the elevator a couple of years ago. Before that, you either used magic or the stairs to go up to the living quarters. Quite a trip if I say so myself." The elevator opened up as the walked up to it, and when it closed, there where only three buttons to choose from. One with an up arrow, its matching companion of a down arrow, and the third was set to the side with the symbol for fire on it. "Really, a hidden section of a church tower, sealed with 'magic' and you need a fire emergency button in your elevator?"

"You never know when it might come in handy." He pressed the up arrow, and with a lurch, they started to go up, quickly gathering speed. Katherine had to press herself into a corner, hands pushing against the walls as they rocketed up. She could have sworn that she had left her stomach down on the ground floor beneath them. "Welcome Miss Katherine, to your new home."


End file.
